Gamble
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Everything in her life pointed to the one man who hurt her the most. But she couldn't be the one to run to him. Not after leaving him there. He had to do something. He couldn't last 3 months without her. It was a gamble he was willing take to be back with the one he loved. Takes place after season 2's finale.


_**So this is my first ever Hart of Dixie story and after watching the season finale I couldn't help but write this up. I really could sit here and go on about the show and that Zoe and Wade were meant for each other but I wont keep you. I hope you all enjoy it. :D**_

* * *

Wade sighed to himself as he finished wiping the bar down. It was mid afternoon and the Rammer Jammer had a packed house. He loved running the place with Lemon but his heart wasn't here; it was off in New York City. As the day couldn't get any better in walked Jesse Kinsella.

"What can I get ya Jess?" Wade asked trying to at least remain civil to his older brother. He was still pissed from the last time the had their argument in the woods about Zoe Hart and family.

"Nothing Wade." Jesse smiled taking a sip from the beer that Wade had placed in front of him. "I just heard that you own this dive of a bar with none other than Lemon Breeland. I had to see it for myself."

"Yea so? You got a point?" Wade asked getting fed up with Jesse already.

"Also I heard you had Doctor Zoe Hart but yet you screwed up and cheated on her." Jesse smirked taking a long drink from his beer. Wade had enough. It was bad enough hearing the townspeople say he messed up. He knew he did. He told Zoe how he felt about her and she took off to spend 3 months in New York with Jonah Breeland. Wade balled his fist up throwing it forward. There was a snapping sound as it connected with Jesse's face.

"Wade." Lemon yelled running up to tend to Jesse. Wade smirked using the towel to wipe off the blood on his knuckles. "Wade go take some time to cool off." Lemon demanded. Wade stormed outta the Rammer Jammer. He was going to cool off alright.

"Wade just think about this." Lavon tried to make his friend see that it might not be the best decision he has ever made. He was only trying to look out for his friend.

"I have thought about it Lavon. You can't make me change my mind." With that being said Wade took off. Lavon sighed sitting down. He couldn't even warn Zoe about Wade's theatrics'. Apart of him didn't want to. This time he was staying out of his friends personal lives.

Zoe walked into her apartment dropping her purse by the door. She was exhausted to say the least. She spent her night by doing the night rotation at the hospital. She flipped through her mail hoping she would have something from Wade, Gorge even Lavon. She talked to Lavon a few times during the week. He'd keep her up to date on Wade. She felt guilty for walking away from him when he confessed his love for her. The guilt got stronger after seeing Jonah for 2 weeks. It wasn't right nor was it what she needed. She came to New York to figure her feelings out. She couldn't do that with Jonah. Plus it didn't help that Wade wasn't going back to his womanizing ways. No he was proving to Zoe and everyone else that he could be the man Zoe Hart needed and wanted.

Zoe had just closed her eyes needing some much needed sleep when there was a knock at the door. Zoe groaned flinging the blankets off her. She dragged her feet across the floor unlocking the locks flinging the door open. She stood there shocked to see Wade Kinsella standing before her.

"W...w...what are you doing here?" Zoe stammered stepping aside to let the man in. She didn't need her neighbors to hear her business. Seeing him stand before her brought back a million different emotions. Every single one of them pointing to the fact she loved him and was beyond thrilled to see him there.

"I couldn't do it anymore Zoe. I can't do this. Us." Wade stated pointing between them. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and taste the lip gloss that was on her lips. "I hate not having you close to me Zoe."

"What are you saying?" Zoe asked with a small gulp fearing the worst. Maybe just maybe Lavon didn't know everything about Wade after all.

"Doc I have a broken heart, I need fixing." Zoe looked at him processing everything she had heard thus far.

"And you want me to fix it?" Zoe asked smiling to herself.

"3 months Zoe. I thought I could let you go and come here. But I thought you would be back the second you knew your feelings." Wade explained to her stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"I wanted to come back Wade, I did."

"But?" Wade snarled out. He didn't mean for it sound like that but he couldn't help it, he was crazy for the girl before him.

"But I didn't wanna be the one to come crawling back. If I waited for the summer to be over with, I wouldn't look like I was the desperate one."

"Oh so I'm the desperate one?" He shot back at her.

"No Wade. You are everything but desperate. And I'm very happy to see you." Zoe told him with a smile on her face. "Just so you know Wade, I love you too. You'll never be my second." Wade smiled closing what little there was between them pulling her frame to his. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft passionate kiss. He wanted Zoe to feel the love he had for her. Zoe Hart was one of the few that got this side to him. The side where the walls crumbled. Zoe wrapped her arms around him, getting a fist full of his blonde hair. Wade picked her up carrying Zoe to her bed. He could see how her brown eyes were dull, the black bags settling under her brown stunning eyes. Tonight wasn't about sex, it was about making Zoe Hart see that everything she needed was in front of her in Bluebell, Alabama. Wade smiled caressing her arm as they cuddled under the covers letting Zoe drift off to sleep. It was a complete gamble to show up here in New York but it was a gamble that paid off.


End file.
